Krucjata - cz.9
Synergia, grobowiec Dotarli daleko wgłąb grobowca, niszcząc wielu Nekronów na swojej drodze. Garrett, Dragoni oraz Onager "oblepiony" Rangerami. Tak na wszelki wypadek. W Onagerze również znajdował się ładunek wybuchowy, który miał zostać tutaj podłożony. Kiedy ta bestia eksploduje, po Nekronach nie zostanie nawet ślad! No może poza olbrzymim, iskrzącym na zielono i nieco napromieniowanym kraterem, szpecącym okolicę jak blizna po trądziku. Kapitan zszedł z motocykla i poprawiwszy kapelusz na głowie, wyciągnął miecz. Dragoni rozproszyli się i otoczyli go oraz Onagera szczelnym kordonem. Podobnie uczynili Rangerzy, poza dwoma, którzy nieśli masywną metalową skrzynię z ładunkiem. Garrett spojrzał na nią, po czym wskazał ostrzem miecza na dość głęboką wnękę w ścianie grobowca. - Wciśnijcie ją tam. i dajcie detonator. - rozkazał im. W pewnej chwili wyciągnął rewolwer i wystrzelił wgłąb korytarza. Diamantynowy pocisk trafił prosto w rdzeń nadchodzącego nekrońskiego wojownika, a ten eksplodował na zielono. - Nie tym razem, trupy! Po chwili Ranger podał mu detonator. Harlan przyjrzał mu się pospiesznie, po czym zabezpieczył go i schował do wnętrza płaszcza. - Czterech z was idzie ze mną. Reszta niech pilnuje ładunku. Za pół godziny wszyscy się stąd zwijać. Zrozumiano? - Tak jest, sir! - odpowiedzieli jednym głosem Skitarii. ---- 20 minut później, komora Lorda Dotarli w końcu do głównej komory. To tutaj rzekomo spoczął Lord. Cała komora miała jakieś trzydzieści metrów długości, dwadzieścia szerokości oraz piętnaście wysokości. Niczym nawa główna jednego z wielu imperialnych kościołów. Wykonana była - tak samo jak wszystko tutaj - z nekrodermis, pooranego żłobieniami i świecącymi hieroglifami, które oświetlały cały grobowiec. - Macie odwagę tu przychodzić, jak na ludzi oczywiście. - dobiegł Garretta i żołnierzy ponury głos nekrońskiego możnego. W pewnej chwili z tronu pośrodku powstała nieco ponad dwumetrowa postać: potężny, barczysty Lord. W jego dłoni spoczywał miecz fazowy, gotowy w każdej chwili do walki. Całokształt nieumarłego napełniał trwogą. Rangerzy natychmiast otworzyli w kierunku Nekrona ogień, lecz ten, pomimo przyjęcia na klatę salwy z karabinów łukowych, wciąż stał na nogach, a jego pancerz po kilku chwilach wrócił do pierwotnego stanu. - Teraz moja kolej. - rzekł niewzruszony. Po chwili naprzeciwko Skitarii wyszło dwóch Nieśmiertelnych, którzy rozstrzelali sługi Boga-Maszyny, a potem stanęli obok swojego Lorda. Z "delegacji" pozostał tylko Garrett. Nie bał się Nekronów. Widział za dużo upiornych rzeczy w swojej krótkiej, lecz intensywnej karierze Inkwizytora. - Podobno Nekroni to honorowe istoty. - odezwał się kpiąco. - Więc dlaczego twoi ochroniarze cię wyręczają, co? Nie masz jaj samodzielnie się wszystkim zająć? Huh!? Garrettowi udało się sprowokować Nekrona. Zbliżył się on szybko do niego i zaatakował. Garrett jednak w porę zablokował cios. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i odepchnął od siebie Lorda. - Twoja prymitywna broń nie równa się nawet z naszą technologią. - A jednak wymachujesz tasakiem. - zripostował. Nastąpiła kolejna seria ataków ze strony Nekrona, odparowana albo unikniona przez mężczyznę. Każde uderzenie fazowego miecza było silniejsze od poprzedniego, a Cierń Garretta był już wyraźnie wyszczerbiony. ---- Kolejne 20 minut później, powierzchnia - Mam złe przeczucia co do tego, nie żebym panikował. - rzekł cicho Set, patrząc przez lornetkę na wejście do grobowca. Było cicho. Zbyt cicho. Ten moment aż się prosił, by wszystko poszło w pizdu. - Hej, A… Aaa… - ...ragsen. - Właśnie. Aragsen, siedzisz w tym wszystkim z Garrettem dłużej niż ja. - No i co z tego? - zapytał Eldar. - Jak długo trwa u niego takie wchodzenie do jaskini lwa? - Zwykle do czasu, aż owego “lwa” pokona. Czymkolwiek ten lew nie jest. Ale w tym wypadku… I nagle nastąpiła wielka eksplozja. Ci, których nie dosięgnęła - a dosięgnęła wielu - natychmiast uciekli za osłonę, by nie oberwać odłamkami ziemi, skał i żywego metalu. Tak samo uczynili Eshairr, Magos Kharlez oraz Set Kirov. - Co to było!? - krzyknął zaskoczony Set. Wtem podmuch eksplozji trafił go w twarz poszarpanym kapeluszem z Aquilą. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek służył na i razem z Dłonią Wojny doskonale wiedział, kto go nosi. Czy może raczej… nosił. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Krucjata Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze